A reproducing element is provided in heads, such as HDD (Hard Disk Drive). A magneto-resistive effect element is used for the reproducing element. In HDDs, for improving the storage density, reducing the head noise is demanded in addition to improving the reproducing resolution.
It is considered that the head noise of HDD is influenced by a skew. The skew corresponds to a relative angle between the direction of a track circumference and the head in an on-track state. Further, it is considered that the head noise of HDD is influenced by an external vibration, an external magnetic field and so on.
Various solutions have been tried until now for reducing the head noise. A solution is not enough for noise caused by the magnetization direction of the free layer of the reproducing element portion of the head and the magnetic field in the cross track direction of the magnetic recording medium.